Actually
by Armandhas
Summary: They can't stand each other, but actually. Oga x Hilda. Read & Review. Attempt at a Beelzebub fic. Thank you Miss Marion fr Beat-ing.


**Part 1 - Oga**

It's been what now, seven months? Sounds about right. Seven months since that bitch and the damn kid showed up in my life. And everything was downhill from there. Electrical shocks around the clock. Being beaten up by yet another person, as if my sister wasn't enough. My old man keeps on apologizing for everything and my mom seems to love the extra 'daughter' and her 'grandchild'. But for me, it's just one big obstacle between me and my normal life.

Even though I say that, I have to admit that I am starting to like that little guy. Sure, it would be nice if he didn't cry about every little damn thing, and half kill me in the process, but I suppose that's what kids do. But besides the crying and his fury of a 'mother', we have bonded pretty nicely. He looks up to me. And although this isn't a first, it is a first that I don't have to beat him half to death and make him grovel to do so. Like those annoying bastards at school.

I honestly don't know when it happened though, but I have a pretty good guess. It was around the time that he had those crying fits that kept the whole city awake the first month he was here. Sure, I wanted him gone at the time, the devil knows how much, or wait, the Demon Lord knows, how I've tried to find strong people, then smart people and then strong again to dump him. But when I had the dream of him returning to the Demon World and saw him looking hopefully at me with those eyes, it was then I think, that I started to change my mind.

At this point, it just feels weird when he isn't hanging on to me. It's like I'm missing something. And where I had to punch Creepichi a few times to feel at ease, I have found that holding Baby Beelze during feeding time or even just for the heck of it, has the same effect now. I would never admit it, let alone show it, God forbid somebody finds out that the Rampaging Ogre of Ishiyama High is going soft, but I can't help it.

The first time that I admitted it to myself was in a moment of surprise, when I let my guard down during my search for him. It happened when I found him riding the back of some dude. Complete surprise. I never thought he would go away, but it seemed to be the opposite. When I realized that I was getting angry about it, I had to cover it up by acting as normal as I could. "Lucky" I think I said. But when the whole ordeal with Toujou was over and he was riding my shoulder again, I cannot deny that the small burden on my back lifted a boulder from my mind. I can now honestly admit, to myself at least, no one else needs to know, that I like the fellow and I enjoy being his father.

His so called mother however, the harpy that people refer to as 'my wife', is an entirely different case. She is freakin' rude, has no respect whatsoever, constantly threatens me to do the stuff she is supposed to do and to top it all off, she keeps on beating me and I can't seem to be able to get her back.

I haven't hit a girl before in my life. I never understood why, it's not like they're weak or anything, hell, if all women were like my sister, men would be fucked up in no time. Still though, hitting women has never been my thing and it will probably stay that way.

But getting back at Hilda doesn't have to be about real violence, as much as it sucks, but with a verbal fight (yeah bitches, I know what verbal means), a victory would be welcome. No matter how I go about it, and boy have I tried, I can't seem to beat her. Hmm, maybe let an old t-shirt linger in her bed or something. Anyway, it is just that, which I kinda respect at the same time.

But lately I have caught myself staring at her. Worse yet, the hell minion even caught me staring a few times. And unlike with the kid, I know exactly when it started, because it frustrates me as much as it scares me. At least now it does. At first I thought it was normal, ya know, keep an eye on the psycho trying to kill me. But now that I understand it, it's annoying and frustrating.

I'm falling for her.

The first time I saw her in a different light was when that Himekawa guy captured her. Baby Beelze was worried and for some reason it made me mad as hell to see her in the state she was in. Sure she let it happen to gauge the potential 'parent' in Himekawa, but it didn't quell my anger in the slightest. At the time I thought that if something would have happened to her, who was gonna help me with the kid. Now…I'm not so sure.

The second time she made me reconsider her, as both a woman and a demon bitch, was when she was preparing for bed, her long golden hair no longer braided as she fed Beelze's last meal of the day. It was the first time I understood why Furuichi thought she was pretty. She had the gentlest smile on her face when looking at the kid. I was actually surprised that I liked the smile on her face.

But it really hit me that I…liked her, more than as a demonic wet nurse, was when that fuckface Hecatos stabbed her with that spear of his. Fury raged through me at that moment. A million times stronger than the time with Himekawa. And I just can't wait to maul him for it. I will never say it out loud, but I wanted to protect her and I failed. And that caused an emotion I never felt before; helplessness, because I couldn't protect her and I couldn't avenge her. Luckily Kunieda was there and she applied first aid; otherwise I wouldn't be able to see that gentle smile on her face anymore.

Yeah, so far I think I am actually contradicting myself. Besides the attitude, she is the perfect woman. She is hella strong, both physically and mentally (what, y'all still surprised I can use words with more than two syllables?), smart, surprisingly caring and even I can't deny anymore that's she is beautiful. And I will kiss Alandeloin before I will ever say this out loud, but once you get used to Demon World cooking, she ain't a bad cook either. Damn that wench, she must have done something to my head or something, how else can I think about all these things. Still, she is probably the only one besides my sister who I consider an equal.

Yup, I might as well admit it, to myself at least. I am head over heels for her. And when I'm finished with this training and get my hands on that motherfucker Hecatos, I will murder him for hurting my wife.

X

**Part 2 - Hilda**

It's been six months, three weeks, four days, eight hours, 33 minutes, 12 seconds and still counting. I have to stop doing that. It is not as if the young master will grow up any faster. Oh how I wish he was already an adolescent, then he could simply destroy humanity and be done with it. We could return home to the Demon world.

I loathe being here, where all these filthy creatures called humans are. All of them are so ill-mannered and incompetent beyond measure. It even seems like their stupidity reaches new heights every time I look at them. It is of no wonder that the Great Demon Lord wants humanity wiped out.

But, even I have to admit that there are some…pleasant things that the human world has to offer. There are some nice humans, not many, but still a few. There are also a great deal of delicacies that are absolutely delicious here. Like croquettes and ice-cream.

The mere memories of how I discovered the snacks cause anger to burn through me. The reason is simple; the biggest fool alive introduced me. The man I despise, the man the young master chose as his parent.

Oga Tatsumi.

The name alone makes me want to destroy a village or two. Or kick Creepichi. Ugh, where Oga causes anger, that silver-haired slave makes me want to vomit. And then shower for an hour so I can feel clean again.

That is one thing I like about that otherwise infuriating dimwit. He doesn't ogle me like all the other lechers. Hmm, I wonder, doesn't he find me attractive? It is of no concern what he thinks about my appearance. It would be like getting a complement from an ape. Of little value.

I don't even want to let my thought linger on the trash that people presume is my husband.

Still…I wonder how he became such a strong male when looking at his father. They are –thankfully- nothing alike. Where Oga is strong, his father is weak. Oga only apologizes when he thinks –almost never- he did something really, really wrong, but his father apologizes like it is a hobby. Well seeing as he perfected his groveling technique, it either is, or he is even more pathetic than I thought. And last but not least, Oga will never go down without a fight when his father gave up before starting.

His mother and sister on the other hand are fine examples of 'good' humans. Misaki is positively brutal, not even Oga can stand up to her. And 'mother' as I have to call her, is one of the most manipulative people I have ever met. I myself have even taken notes on a few occasions when seeing what the two Oga women were capable of. It is easy to see who Tatsumi takes after.

Wait, did I just call him Tatsumi? I must be very tired to slip up like that. Since coming here I have adopted the Japanese mannerisms as much as possible. Even though we will destroy them eventually, until then it simply will not do for the future Demon Lord to disregard manners.

That being said, me using his given name would indicate closeness between the two of us. I must be getting very tired indeed. We are as close to each other as the North and South Pole.

Still, if I were forced to choose a human to be close with, Tatsumi –damn, again- wouldn't be the worst possibility. Just look at his friend or the people at his school. He is strong, ruthless, responsible, though that only started after the fight with Toujou. He isn't bad-looking either. Especially when compared to Creepichi. But it matters not, he lacks economical and political power. He still has the audacity to try and ditch the young master, although it seems to be more half-hearted nowadays. Does he not understand the honor that has been bestowed upon him? Damn fool.

I'll punish him when he comes back by cooking a nice dinner.

…Why are my thoughts so occupied by him?

It must be because I am surrounded by his scent. Lying in his bed recovering, I cannot simply get up and walk away. Though, I do not really mind. I often say that he stinks of trash and at first I meant it. But like many things, I got used to it. I like it. It's a mixture of burned wood (probably Lord Beelze's attack) and spices. What woman can resist the smell of a strong dominant warrior? He must never find out about this however, I will never hear the end of it. I quite enjoy always having the upper-hand on him.

Damn Hecatos must have poisoned me to think such thoughts.

Though…besides the lack of intelligence and wealth, Oga Tatsumi is a good man.

I wonder when I started to think of him as such. Probably since I let myself get captured by that fool with the weird hair, Himekawa I think his name was. The look Tatsumi…Oga had on his face when he saw the state I was in, even though he knew I let it happen, struck more than a few cords in me. It was demonic.

He even opened my eyes to the way the young master looked at me. Not just as a wet nurse, but as his mother. Thinking about how he looked at me so worried when I was stabbed still brings tears of joy to my eyes.

Combine that with his unnatural ability to wield the enormous power of Beelze and the look of concern and want for vengeance on his face when I was impaled left me somewhat… appreciative of his presence.

*Sigh*

Who am I trying to deceive? I am quite looking forward to his…their return. It may not be such a terrible thing to be Oga…Tatsumi's wife after all.

But first I need to recover, so I can show the retainers of Lord En that my husband isn't the only one to be feared. I'll show them what it means to be HIS bride and mother of the Demon Lord.

X


End file.
